Weird
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: It is not like he likes her, it is more like he finds her intriguing thus interesting but only that and just because she is weird. There is all to it, not matter what stupid lies Himawari is saying.
1. Prologue: Naruto's idea

**Weird.**

* * *

 **Summary:** It is not like he _likes_ her, it is more like he finds her intriguing thus _interesting_ but  only that and just because she is weird. There is all to it, not matter what stupid lies Himawari is saying.

 **A/n:** I watched the second trailer of Boruto's movies and this happened. It deviates of Naruto Gaiden (but take some things of the manga) and has the own authors assumptions about the children's personality.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and any of its characters, I don't make profit writing this and it had to be read with at their own discretion. Still don't reload in another site without my consent.

* * *

 **Prologue: Naruto's idea.**

He knew Sarada Uchiha since he was a baby – or at least that was Mom always told him – it was thanks to Sarada's parents were his Father teammates and _best_ friends, so his Father decided that their offspring must be friends.

" _And Uchiha-san agreed?"_

" _Sakura-chan is very convincing"_

But the thing was that he and Sarada were like water and oil, totally incompatible – much to the surprise of their parents, except Uchiha-san if his smirk towards his Father was a signal that he totally knew that it would be the outcome of that particular idea – still their Mothers didn't gave up and tried to nurture their friendship with a lot of playdates, which most of them finished in bloody faces and angry tears.

When his little sister came and begun to do more than eat, sleep and poop, it was Sarada and his respite of each other. Himawari just loved Sarada and the girl returned his _imotou_ 's love in tenfold, it was perfect, there it was the friendship that their parents hopped since the beginning. Uchiha-san just sighed and accepted his daughter and Himawari's friendship.

" _She was like Hyuuga, thankfully"_

" _What was that bastard!"_

His parents left him alone and he could finally made new friends without Sarada being there to scare them – the girls' cooties were dangerous you know – he was thrilled.

He still saw occasionally the girl playing in his house but at least now he was not obligated to play with her – thank you very much little sister – so he opted to go out to play when Sarada came to visit.

That is how a couple of years passed with Himawari and Sarada were best friends and Boruto was free of the pest.

Then the _Shinobi Academy_ happened.


	2. First Leaf: Shinobi Academy

**A/n** : Thank you very much for your reviews, I really appreciated them and they make want to write as soon as I receive them (that and the favorites and followings, they are the best solution for quick writing), I'll try to update the fic once a week or twice if I could, with this fic I have obligated myself to not publish all that I have, I already wrote the next two chapters so when I publish the next chap I hope I'll have another two more or at least one so I don't delay the updates.

 **Chapter's summary:** As Konoha's shinobi they will inherit the will of fire and in order to make that possible, they begin with being assigned to a four men/women cell.

* * *

 **First Leaf: Shinobi Academy.**

Boruto was now an eight year old boy and already a grown up if he could say so not matter what his mother said. So he just begged to his father to let him enroll to the Academy.

"Please dad, I'm old enough and all my friends will begin this year" Boruto told him putting his best puppy eyes.

"You all are too young, **maybe** when you are ten…"

"Sakura-san told me that Uchiha-san and she are enrolling Sarada this year"

"That bastard if he thought that he could win…"

And that is how Boruto convinced his father to let him enroll to the Academy. His father was too easy _dattebasa_.

.

Though the Academy was boring and his father never had time to teach some awesome jutsus, he passed the time making pranks and painting the Hokage's faces.

"Come on Inojin, Shikadai it will be amazing" Boruto tried to convince his friends to go with him and did some pranks.

"Troublesome"

"We have to go to train, sorry Boruto… maybe next time?" Inojin said apologetic.

"Che, whatever"

He left with bad humor the Academy and it did not improve when he walked to home.

" _Ara Boruto-kun! You are just like your father when you were young"_

" _The Hokage's son, do you think he will be as strong as him?"_

" _Make Hokage-sama proud Boruto-kun!"_

It was always his dad, no one saw him as who he was, continuously comparing him with his father and saying to do his best for the Hokage, for a man who was never in home and seemed to forget he had a family.

One who put that sad smile in his beloved mother and never had time to scare the monster under his little sister's bed.

"I'll be a better Hokage, dattebasa!"

So immersed in his brooding he did not notice the pair of black eyes that were following him.

.

Even though the classes were boring, he actually wasn't the top of his class – which pissed off the blond – that post went to a certain Uchiha heir.

"Wow Sarada-chan you obtained 100 again!"

"You're so intelligent Sarada-chan"

"More like a worm book" Boruto murmured scathingly seeing how his classmates conglomerated around the girl to congratulate her.

"Ho, so you hate Sarada-chan ne?" The boy next to him said, he was new and Boruto still did not know his name, though the boy's looks were outstanding with a skin almost as pale as Inojin, blue hair and golden eyes, "Mitsuki" the other said seeing Boruto's doubts as how to refer to him.

"Boruto" he said shaking the other's hand.

"So you hate her or you are envious of her prowess?"

Let's to say that that day a peculiar friendship was born. Mitsuki was his new partner in crime and sometimes the dubious voice of his conscience.

.

"Did you know that Sarada-chan is always following you?"

"What!?"

.

The years passed, Uchiha Sarada was still the top first in their year, his father was still absent, Himawari was growing more annoying, Inojin and Shikadai sometimes went with him and Mitsuki in their pranks.

He did not learn any jutsu from his father and Sarada was still watching him but never saying anything to him, at least nothing apart from ' _dobe', 'baka-Boruto',_ and ' _looser'_ when he lost in a challenge.

Yet he learnt more from her and their challenges than from his useless father.

"Hmm, if you know that you will be defeated, why did you challenged her?"

"I did not know that I would lose Mitsuki, and even if I knew, I would still challenge her… never giving up is my ninja way!"

.

When he was younger and his father was not Hokage yet, he remembered some of the stories that his father told him about his genin team and his own times in the Academy.

"Sasuke-teme was always showing off, he was the rookie of the year y'know" Naruto said to the child in his arms, "He represented what I wanted to be so I challenged him whenever was possible, he was my rival and the one who I most wanted to beat 'ttebayo"

›› "It's good to have a rival, someone that impulse you to be better, but it's more important that you have in that rival a friend, Sasuke was my rival in the beginning but then he turned up as my best friend though it didn't quit that he was still showing off and being a bastard"

He told him a little about how Uchiha-san's brother was a genius and Uchiha-san a prodigy himself, also how Sakura-san was too intelligent for her own good. About the three of them being 'the second generation' of The Sannin being taught each one for one of them.

Although, he never told him anything about his mother until his chuunin's exams.

.

Sarada was the rookie of the year like her father whereas Boruto passed the exam with flying colors unlike his father.

Both of their fathers did not come to the graduation ceremony, Uchiha-san far away of the village doing only God knew what – or so he tried to read when he went to make a prank in his father office but the old man discover him before he could read something interesting – while his father was _busy_ in the Hokage's tower doing paperwork.

"Congratulations Boruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Boruto hugged his mother tightly with one arm and with the other hand held Himawari's gently. With the corner of his eye saw Sarada receiving a package from a Hawk's summon while, as him, she was being held in the arms of Sakura-san.

.

"Team seven: *** Mitsuki, Uzumaki Boruto…"

The boys shared a grin after hearing that they would be in the same team, Boruto thanked his luck, he did not know what he would have do it if he was placed with Sarada or another annoying girl.

"…and Uchiha Sarada" Shino-sensei finished.

Forgot it, only with his rotten luck he could have finish with his best friend and his mortal enemy.

.

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru" the Jonin presented himself with a big smile, "I will be his Jonin-sensei and team leader"

The Gods hated him for sure! He had his father lapdog as his sensei.

"Introduce yourselves saying your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and goals" Sarutobi-sensei said happily, "Girls first"

It could not be worse, Boruto was dreading the next months until he could do the chuunin's exam and changed of team.

"Uchiha Sarada, I like reading" Boruto rolled his eyes, "and training, I dislike liars and people loudmouthed" pointed stare towards the blond, "I do not really have a hobby but it could be beating Boruto and my goal was to be a Hokage"

"WHAT?" Boruto shouted after hearing the last part ignoring what she said about beating him, "I will be the Hokage four-eyes so forgot that useless dream, dattebasa!"

"Baka-Boruto the Hokage will be I, shannaro!"

'How they can't be more like Udon and Moegi' thought Konohamaru seeing as Boruto and Sarada fought while Mitsuki was observing entertained and riling his friend.

"Grandpa help me" the sensei sighed and proceeded to try to separate the children.

Next time he would guard Naruto and left Mirai deal with this kind of things.

.

Before the graduation.

' _It's done, I will return to Konoha in few days._

 _S'_

"About time bastard" Naruto said seeing the message.

.

 _[tbc]_


	3. Second Leaf: Uchiha's clan

A/N: Sorry for the delay by the way, my grandma passed away two weeks ago and it was hectic in my house, also I didn't have the state of mind to write more than what I already had, since I told you I'll try to have two chapter when I update and actually I want to respect that self-rule I have to postponed the date of updating. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Second Leaf: Uchiha's Clan.**

Sarada didn't know what to feel about her father, he left the village when she was a toddler so she didn't remember him clearly, just some snaps that she wasn't so sure about them not being dreams.

Her mother always tried to comfort her and told her that he didn't leave her because he wanted and he loved her. Yet, Sarada wasn't so sure about that; even if in each birthday and important day a Hawk's summon flied towards her with a package.

Hawks and snakes were her father's summons, the packages were presents bought in another lands, and she didn't see anything like that sold in the village and around it.

Nevertheless she had always preferred that her dad were there with her instead of that expensive gifts.

. .

The Academy was so painfully easy, when she was bored and Himawari couldn't play with her she took some of her mother's books and read them, they were not so complicated and her mother often answered when she had a question and she didn't have to go to the Hospital for work.

She learned a lot about chakra control from her and her taijutsu style was the same that Tsunade-sama and her mom used.

"When Papa returns he himself will teach you a Katon's jutsu, I'm sure" her mother told her when she asked her to teach her a jutsu.

"But it will be too late"

Sarada was skilled but she didn't know any technique from the Uchiha clan, and as time passed she begun to think that she would never learn any of them.

. .

"How is your Dada Sarada-chan?" Himawari asked.

Both girls were sitting near Konoha's lake trying valiantly to fight the hate with popsicles and cold sodas.

"He is strong and a war hero" that was what her mother told her, "and very handsome" that was what her mother and a lot of females of the village said.

"Oh! Was he stronger than my dada?"

"He is an Uchiha"

That was something that she herself believed. She was an Uchiha too, so she had to be the strongest if she wanted to protect her precious people.

Himawari was totally different from her older brother and that was something that Sarada thanked profusely.

When she was around the other girls she felt in peace, Himawari's chakra was so warm and calming, she couldn't be mad at her for a lot of time – if ever. Also when the youngest Uzumaki smiled she forgot about what it was trouble her.

She wondered if she had a little sibling, she would feel the same or more. Sarada could imagine herself protecting her baby sibling with all her power, did whatever was in her hands to prevent they suffering.

Maybe someday if Dad returned.

. .

She didn't like Boruto, though she found him interesting and contradictory. She had heard him saying that he hated the Hokage, yet he also said that he wanted to be one.

Sarada saw the same loneliness in his eyes that his little sister and her had too, but for the life of her she couldn't stand being in his presence more than five minutes without the urge to punch him. Though, she followed him after school seeing him playing pranks and laughing without feeling it when his father sent another Shinobi to clean the mess instead of himself.

She observed quietly as Boruto struggled trying to bury his pain and that was some of the reason she always accepted his stupid challenges.

" _I will win the next taijutsu practice, just wait!"_

" _Hn"_

Sarada understood him but that didn't mean that he liked the loudmouthed fool, so imagine her surprise when she was assigned in the same team as the dobe.

" _Baka-Boruto the Hokage will be I, shannaro!"_

She was an Uchiha and if she was the Hokage it would mean she was powerful enough to protect her family.

To make dad stay with her and mama.

. .

Their sensei told them that tomorrow they would have another test, she didn't understand why they needed to do a second test, they could just make the graduation's one more difficult. Such a hassle, she had to ask her mother about it.

She entered to her house and it was peculiarly quiet, mother told her that today she would be in the morning shift in the hospital so by noon she would be there to hear about her first day as a genin. She must had an emergency, her mother usually welcomed her home.

"Mom?" Sarada said after hearing some murmurs coming from the kitchen.

She walked quietly and reach for a kunai from her pouch, the security in the village was good and it was in peace with the others shinobi's villages, nevertheless a shinobi had to always be aware of their surroundings. She opened the door with caution and peeked through the aperture, she honestly did not expected the view she did encounter.

There, beside her mother in the kitchen counter, was a man that she only remembered thank to photos, with his hips casually leaning against it and his head inclined towards her mom seeing what she was doing in the stove. And her mother with a smile that Sarada had never seen before and blush in her cheeks that the girl didn't know if it was because the heat of the stove or the presence of the man next to her.

"Mama?" Sarada asked not sure yet that if she was imaging the man or it was a reality.

"Welcome home Sarada-chan" Sakura turned to greet her with a blinding smile.

The man gracefully straighten his position to see the new comer, Sarada could observe that the man was tall, taller than the men that she know, and had a dangerous aura around him; she could also see the same eyes that greet her each morning in the mirror in the man's face.

"Sarada" The man said stepping cautiously forward minding the kunai that the girl still had in her hand.

She didn't hear the noise of the kunai hitting the floor and she also didn't know how she moved so fast and reached the man; she could only observe the man in front of her with a clarity she hadn't seen before, Sarada could notice all the little things that at first glance couldn't be appreciated, like the little wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and the dust in his clothes. She knew that it hadn't nothing to be with her closeness to him, Sarada felt her chakra around her eyes flowing together with her tears.

"Papa?" She asked timidly not knowing if she could touch him without him disappearing.

"Hn"

The little grunt was all that Sarada had to hear to envelop her father in a hug for the first time in years, the man in question was staying so still for seconds before he awkwardly put his arm around the girl, touching with extremely care the ebony hair of his daughter.

"Congratulations Sarada" Sasuke said in a whisper, the girl lifted her head and saw him with confusion, "For graduating and for awakening your sharingan"

Sarada smiled like she had never done before, she forgot about all the years that she felt angry with her father and hugged him with more force. Maybe later she would be furious and demanded an explanation, but for now with in the arm of her father and her mother within reach she felt so happy and protected that she was invincible.

"Thank you and welcome home _papa_ " Sarada mumbled.

. .

"You won't leave again, right?"

"No, I won't"

That was definitely the best present that her father could have given her.

. .

He almost didn't recognize his own daughter and it was fortunate that he left _kusanagi_ far out reach, with his reflexes he could have hurt the girl. He observed with caution as his daughter dropped her kunai and ran towards him, he saw with pride that the girl was aware of her surroundings and took precautions like a good kunoichi.

Though something that he didn't expect was to see how Sarada's eyes turned from black to red in the distinctive kekkei genkai of his family.

Sasuke didn't know what to do when his daughter hugged him, he could almost see the mocking grin in Sakura's face at his back; he had never receive before a hug from someone so young (Sakura being the only exception), so he clumsily tried to reciprocate the gesture.

" _Congratulations Sarada" Sasuke said in a whisper, the girl lifted her head and Sasuke could see the confusion in the girl's face, "For graduating and for awakening your sharingan" he explained._

He was grateful that his daughter had awoken her sharingan for another motive than hatred or pain, so apart from his own experience. Because of love and forgetting the curse of hate of his family. Sasuke would do whatever was in his hands for that to continue, that Sarada's sharingan mature from training and good experiences than desperation.

A new _leaf_ in his family tree, a new legacy for the Uchiha family.

. .

It was hours after dinner in the Uzumaki's house when Naruto could finally escape of his responsibilities and returned home, he missed again dinner time with his children.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto said regretful, he had promised his wife that he would come today to dinner, it was an especial day and Hinata said that they must celebrate, "How was Boruto first day?" he would have preferred to hear it from the boy but by now he should be sleeping.

"He was a little angry, Sarada-chan was assigned as her teammate" Naruto cringed, those two didn't get along too well, just like him with Sasuke and Sakura in the beginning, "He also was not too happy to have Konohamaru-kun as his sensei"

If the pointed glance that his wife directed to him, she had to know that it was his doing, he did not regret the decision. He needed someone that he trust to watch out for his son, if Boruto was as wild as him as a child, he would need all the help that his father could give him; and Konohamaru was his kohai, heck he did taught the kid a lot of his own jutsus.

"He will be good for him"

"I know" Hinata said but she did know her son and sometimes the things good for one it wasn't necessary what they really need.

She knew that her husband was busy taking care of all the people in Konoha including his own family, and she also knew that Konohamaru-kun was an excellent shinobi and was kind of taught by her husband, but he could not replace Naruto. Boruto needed that his father taught him that jutsus not his apprentice.

She hopped that Naruto was not making a mistake.

"Sasuke returned today and the bastard didn't report" Naruto said angrily changing the topic.

"Sasuke-san must have been waiting to see his family first" Hinata said smiling, "He will see you tomorrow"

"Oh he better do it"

Naruto was still being the same man that she felt in love years ago.

. .


	4. Third Leaf: Team work

**A/n:** Just so you know, I don't like to write action scenes because I've rather seen them than reading them so I don't feel so comfortable writing that kind of scenes – as others but it doesn't matter in this story – an since the focus was in Boruto and Sarada's relationship I will be doing some time skips, I hope that it doesn't bother you and enjoy the fic as it is. Maybe I'll try to write something with action, but I'll do it in another fic, or maybe in form of snippets of this verse, if you like the idea enough.

* * *

 **Third Leaf: Team work.**

Sarada was on cloud nine the next morning, finally her family was complete after years of only being her mother and her. She even had the opportunity to ask her father about the test.

"They wanted to know if you're capable to work in team" He said when she asked about why they needed to do another test apart of the graduation's, "I didn't like it too"

Her mother snorted next to him, "We didn't know the meaning of the test until the end, if not for Naruto's stomach and ability to annoy your father we wouldn't have passed"

"Hokage-sama?"

"The dobe ended tied in a tree's trunk, Kakashi gave your mother and I lunch and prohibit to give something to Naruto" Her father said scowling, "Naruto's stomach was loud and it was disturbing me"

"Your father made me to give Naruto food" Mother finished with a smile, "Then Kakashi-sensei appeared, with a shunshin, scaring us just to tell us that we had passed"

"It was a waste of time" Sasuke mumbled.

"It was the beginning of the Team 7" Sakura corrected.

Sarada could see the little smile in her father's face and thought that maybe tomorrow's test was not so bad.

. .

Boruto was the first to arrive, weirdly enough since he thought that Sarada would be the first like in the Academy, but he wouldn't waste the opportunity to be alone. Being with the Uchiha was exhausting, almost as bad as being with his old man.

"Yo!" Mitsuki greeted him twenty minutes after his arrival.

"Morning" Boruto grinned, "What do you think the test will be about?"

"No idea, I only know it would be such a hassle"

"You're beginning to sound like Shikadai" Boruto pointed and gained a punch from his friend.

They continued their mock fighting until their sensei and the last member of their team arrived to the meeting point in the training zone 49. They seemed to be in a congenial talk – yep just like the Academy, Sarada was a teacher's pet – until their sensei saw them and stop talking to the girl to greet the boys.

"Good morning, ready for the test?" Sarutobi-sensei asked seriously.

"Yeah" Boruto answered with a smirk, Sarutobi-sensei only shock his head while murmuring something that sound suspiciously like ' _just like his father'_ which put Boruto in bad mood.

"What we have to do sensei?" Mitsuki asked ignoring the growl of his best friend, "Morning Sarada-chan"

"Mitsuki-kun" Sarada said acknowledging the boy.

Boruto saw his face with a glance that could only mean betrayal, how his friend could greet normally to his best friend's rival-enemy. Mitsuki seeing the other's hurt smiled without saying something, Boruto sometimes was just so _dense –_ as Sarada-chan said – and innocent that he couldn't resist teasing the blonde.

"Well let's begin" Sarutobi-sensei said as his genin team reached for their kunai.

Maybe they weren't as hopeless as he thought, but they certainly would be a challenge for the man.

. .

They passed the exam, even if in the beginning it was troublesome and they only seemed to work in team when it was Boruto-Mitsuki or Sarada-Mitsuki time to get in action, it certainly was a disaster when Boruto and Sarada tried to work together.

At least that could be corrected with training and time, guessed the young Sarutobi, so he approved the team 7 without any major problems.

"We need to work in team strategies and chakra control, we will begin your regime training tomorrow at eight so come well rested and take a nutritional breakfast, try to eat a lot of proteins"

"Hai sensei" The genin team said at unison.

Yeah they were not _so_ hopeless.

. .

Sasuke arrived late to the Hokage's office and he didn't care, for things like this Naruto remembered why he didn't like Sasuke in the beginning, the prick.

"I could find some of the bases and gather accurate intel" Sasuke said bored, all of this he already wrote in his report so he didn't know why the dobe insisted in hearing it again, "They're experimenting in ninjas and civilians alike, I didn't find yet what they're searching for but their experiments were similar to those Orochimaru did in search for the immortality, so I recommend to contact him and let him read our intel"

"Do you think that he won't betray us?" Naruto asked conflicted.

"He could do it in the war or in the reconstruction but he proved that he was neutral at least" Sasuke shrugged, "We can retain some of the information if you fear for a leak"

"Okay, I will send him the intel"

The Hokage just hoped that Sasuke was right and Orochimaru didn't return to his infamous ways.

. .

In the past years Boruto begun to learn to not expect something from his father, his presence in the Academy's events, in the dinner, in his birthday. There were a lot of things more important for the Hokage than pass time with his family. So he was unsurprised when his father didn't attend to his graduation and also didn't come to dinner in the next days.

Even though he was accustomed, he still couldn't make it painless.

When he arrived to home after the test, he was immediately greeted with a hug from his _imotou_ that almost made him fall and the sweet little smile of his mother.

"Welcome home, Boruto-kun" Hinata said smiling and arranging her son's hair when he removed his headband.

"Hello mom" he murmured embarrassed.

"Did you pass the test?" Himawari asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course I passed dattebasa!"

"Awesome, I'd like to see it, I bet Sarada-chan was so cool"

"WHAT?! How could you betray your big brother? I was the one who was awesome" Boruto shouted.

"Hai, hai" His sister grunted disinterested.

Hinata shacked her head amused, it have always been entertaining how Boruto reacted when Sarada-chan was mentioned. His son always became more aware of his surroundings when the other girl was next and he was flustered when someone praised the girl instead of him, it was a mix of jealousy and another thing that was still developing in her son.

"Did you discover the meaning of the test?" Hinata asked, his son was too proud to ask even if she noticed that he wanted to do it, he was so cute.

"Teamwork"

"Hai, a team without bonds it's a team that will not work in the field, or at least not to its all potential"

Boruto smiled, but he didn't tell his mom that he couldn't think in a quickly way to learn to work with the Uchiha, they were like water and oil they couldn't mingle that easily.

"Let's go to dine" His mom said motion them to go to the dinner room.

"Will we not wait for dad?" His sister asked without a smile.

"Your father have to stay late dear, he told me to tell you that he is sorry and he will dinner with us tomorrow"

"As if" Boruto said angry, "He is always working, there are a lot of things more important than his family"

"Your father love us…"

"If he really loved us, he could at least try to pretend that he still lived in this house instead of his office"

' _If he really loved us, he could try to remember that we exist_ ', he thought and left to his room without saying anything more and without eating dinner.

That old man always ruined everything.

. .

"I worked the best with Mitsuki-kun, he was smart and could anticipate what I wanted to do without me telling him" Sarada said, "Boruto in the other way was a pain to work with, always making random and useless moves and trying to do all alone, he worked a little better with Mitsuki-kun, but I believe that it was thanks to Mitsuki-kun's abilities rather than real collaboration from that dobe"

"Sounds like his father" Sasuke said after hearing his daughter, "Naruto was rather problematic to work with a plan, he was more like act before think"

"Though, he progressed in team work with time" Sakura intervened, "It will be the same with Boruto-kun, but you have to make and effort too Sarada-chan"

"Yes mom" Sarada said resigned, "Hn, well the team is not hopeless, Mitsuki-kun was above average in the Academy and Boruto did it good in the individual test"

"Thankfully he did not inherit Naruto's idiocy" Sasuke deadpanned, Sakura just smiled but not disagreed it "Who is that Mitsuki guy by the way?"

Sarada mentioned him a lot of times and he seemed to be in the best regards of his daughter. Sakura could see the beginning of his husband protectiveness towards their daughter, maybe now Sarada would began to regret that her dad passed more time in the village.

"A classmate" Both of them could hear the 'duh' in their daughter's answer.

Sasuke said not more and continue to dine, he could always go and harassed Naruto for information.

. .


End file.
